


I'd Listen Forever

by JusteAmusant



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His musical talent soothes Danny after a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Listen Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece that just came to me. My first 5-0 fic, but surely not my last, as much as I love McDanno :D  
> Un beta'd, all mistakes are my own
> 
> I don't own the show or the characters, just my little scene

The clinking harmony drifting from the piano in the living room to Danny’s ears in the kitchen did more to ease the tension between his shoulder blades than alcohol, yoga, or a massage ever could. The knowledge of whose long, skilled fingers were crafting the melody relaxed him even more.

  
Most people in his line of work would go crazy from the stress that came with it. Even more people would go crazy, and probably quit, after one day on the job with his psycho, automatic-weapon-loving, grenade-happy partner. Danny loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped them open. Taking a sip from his own and leaving the other on the counter for his partner whenever he was done playing and ready to join Danny in the kitchen, he continued stirring the spaghetti sauce that had been simmering on the stove for the past twenty minutes. They were finally home together after a case that had dragged on for three days - resulting in four arrests, two gunshot wounds, and a shit-ton of paperwork Danny would have to catch up on the next day.

  
He put the things he would have to do later out of his mind to make space for the things he wanted to do now, like eat a decent meal, have a few beers, and listen to the beautiful music his partner was playing. His mind usually cranked out more thoughts than his brain had time to process, and more often than not those thoughts escaped via his mouth before he had a chance to engage any kind of filter. To be able to be at home, out of any immediate danger for the moment, and just _be_  was a simple pleasure that Danny did not get to experience very often these days. He closed his eyes for a moment, just absorbing the smell of his spaghetti sauce (old family recipe), the sound of the graceful ballad being played on piano, the feeling of utter contentment that spread over him as he physically felt the stiffness and stress fade from his body. With every beautiful note, his smile grew wider.

  
Walking into the living room, he couldn’t help but admire the physique of the man sitting at the piano while he was still as yet unnoticed. Dark hair with a slight curl at the base of his neck, leading to strong, lean shoulders, corded muscled arms and graceful but sometimes deadly hands. Sculpted shoulder blades visible even beneath the black polo shirt, hanging untucked over beige cargo pants encasing powerful legs and quick reflexes that were being given a chance to rest. Danny knew those hazel eyes were focused on the piano keys and wouldn’t miss a beat when Danny walked over to the bench to place his hands lightly on the musician’s shoulders, slide them to his front over solid pectoral muscles. Crowding in close, needing to feel solid strength in front of him and also lend some of his own, his voice was soft when he spoke.

  
“What song is that, babe?” His hands glided slowly lower, over sculpted abs to tease the hem of that black polo. He felt his partner lean back, craving the security, the solace that Danny’s closeness provided.

  
Tapping out the last note, Steve turned and smiled. “That one was just for you, Danno.”


End file.
